


Wolf Baby

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat!Hyungwon, Fluff, Hybrid!AU, M/M, Mpreg, cat!kihyun, idk how to tag, wolf!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Hoseok is obsessed with changkyun's ears and tail and always amazed with how the tail sways when he is excited, wraps around him when he is cold or when the ears flattens when he is bored or erects when he is sulking. To put it simply, Hoseok is head over heels the wolf hybrid.





	Wolf Baby

Shin Hoseok or widely known as Wonho is Korea number one song – writer, Lyricist, and Composer. He also helped in some of the biggest hit choreography, he’s working on his own label, MBMX along with Son Hyunwoo or Shownu. Unlike Wonho, Shownu is more to choreographer and a model than a composer but sometimes he does write a song or two.  
In this world, hybrid is not something uncommon. Everyone has them, male or female, one or two and that includes Wonho, Shownu and Minhyuk their personal assistant.  
The three childhood best friends bought their hybrid 5 years ago when they just started their company, they thought it would be the best for them to have a companion, since their line of work isn’t included with _partnership_.  
Shownu bought a cat hybrid named Kihyun, he nags a lot but also has a motherly side of him. Kihyun is a great cook, and he’s the only one who actually patient enough with Shownu since the man sometimes overworked himself.  
Kihyun has a petite figure and a pinkish hair, very contrast with Shownu himself. They are the only couple that are planning to have a child or children soon, since Kihyun can’t wait to have a baby inside of him.  
Minhyuk also bought a cat hybrid named Hyungwon, unlike Kihyun Hyungwon is a very grumpy hybrid. He doesn’t like to talk much, he doesn’t like to do any activities outside, he sleep all day and he nags a lot.

If Kihyun spit fire then Hyungwon spit venom.

A very unlikely alike brother.  
Unlike his two best friends, Wonho choose to buy a wolf hybrid, a very cute and shy one or that’s what he thought. Changkyun didn’t show any sign of dominant omega side in him when they first met. Changkyun was very shy, he often hides behind the pet shop owner and sometimes steal glances over to see Wonho. Changkyun is the youngest of the three hybrids, and also unlike the other two, Changkyun is not really good at handling his heat especially when Wonho is not around him, that wolf would literally jump on any alpha he found. While Hyungwon and Kihyun is more experienced in holding their heat Changkyun isn’t.  
And that’s why Wonho doesn’t have much works overseas as much as he used to.  
Wonho likes every single bit of Changkyun, whne the hybrid smile or laugh, when his dimple shows up, and when his eyes turns into a cute crescent when he laugh.  
It always amaze Wonho how the tail sways when he is excited or wraps around him when he is cold or the ears flattens when he is bored or erects when he is sulking, there are many sides of Changkyun that Wonho likes.  
Wonho is obsessed with the hybrid’s tail, he doesn’t like Changkyun showing off his tail to anyone, he likes to keep it for himself but was scolded by Kihyun when he accidentally uttered his mind.  
The pink haired hybrid said that tail is the hybrid’s pride, they show it off to everyone because it means that they are proud and happy with their master, when they wrapped their tails around the master’s hand in public means they belong to their master only.  
When they play with their master’s face with their tail means the only one who can touch them is their master, sexually or not.  
Wonho learned a very important lesson that night, which is never ever makes Son Kihyun nags about hybrid paradigm.  
Wonho was pulled from his thought when he heard a soft moan from under the blanket, Changkyun’s ear popped up, flipping from side to side.  
Wonho chuckled and scratching the ears softly making the hybrid purred loudly  
“You like that Chaekkungie???” Wonho said as he pecks Changkyun on the lips, the hybrid quickly licked Wonho’s lips  
“Good morning baby” Wonho said smiling as Changkyun stretches his body  
“Mmmh… Morning master” he said curling up beside Wonho  
“Today is my day off, what do you think we should do??” Wonho pulled Changkyun onto his lap, stroking the wolf hybrid’s back and tail soflty  
“Mmhmm… I-ahh” Changkyun lets out a moan, his body temperature rising  
“M-maseterhh… I think—ahh” Changkyun moaned louder, which means only one thing.  
He is in heat  
“Already?” Wonho chuckled  
“It was two week ago when the last time you had yours”  
“I don-t...nnghh,” Changkyun’s tails began to sways impatiently.  
“Alright baby wolf, let daddy take care of you” Wonho said as he pulled Changkyun into a deep and passionate kiss, the hybrid moaned into the kiss, circling his hands around Wonho’s neck and straddling the older male.

-

It has been two weeks, and Changkyun’s heat didn’t wear off, Wonho started to think that there are something wrong with his baby hybrid he started to asked Kihyun and Hyungwon.  
“You said it has been two weeks?” Wonho nodded  
“I think it can only mean _that_ hyung” Hyungwon said as he sipped his tea  
“You’re right, but I didn’t expect him to go this soon, I mean- you haven’t got yours yet” Hyungwon snorted  
“Oh believe me, Minhyuk has been going on _**at it**_ like a crazy maniac but maybe because I wasn’t ready that’s why I haven’t got to that point yet”  
“It’s true though, it won’t happened until both parties say yes. Willingly” Wonho cleared his throat  
“Excuse me, but I think you guys are not alone here. Do I have to remind you that I am the one who’s asking what the hell is wrong with Changkyun???” Wonho started to get annoyed, Kihyun and Hyungwon snickered  
“You see Wonho, when we hybrids want a child our body automatically and naturally prepared itself” Kihyun said as he caressed his swollen tummy, he is 7 months pregnant with Hyunwoo’s child or children since the doctor said they will be expecting  twins.  
“And…? What does it have to do with Changkyun?”  
“Slow down cowboy” Hyungwon said as he rolled his eyes  
“When our body prepared itself there are ways to know it, first our heat will hit earlier than usual, and the interval could be a day or two with the recent ones.  
Second, our heat becomes way longer than usual, when it’s usually takes a week when our body is prepared to bear a child it can be two weeks or even months.  
Third, we are producing more natural slickness, like we can be real wet when we’re in our heat, and our entrance becomes slightly swollen and our tummy will be slightly sensitive to touch because that's the baby's way out.  
The other symptoms are like, needier, emotional and all other things that human called emotionally not stable” Kihyun said as he took a sip of his chamomile tea  
Wonho took a deep breath to calm himself, he tried to take all the information slowly at a time  
“So what you’re saying is…”  
“Changkyun is ready to have a child you dumbass” Hyungwon said  
“M-my…?”  
“Yes” Kihyun nodded  
“But it could be not working though” Hyungwon said again this time earning a glare from Kihyun  
“What do you mean by not working?”  
“Well, like me and Kihyun talked before it won’t work if there’s only one from both side is ready for the children.  
You can do it as many times as you wants, but it still won’t work. The process needs a special emotional bond. Like me for example, Minhyuk has been wanting to have a child from the very first we met but I just wasn’t ready to have one.  So no matter how many times we do it, there won’t be a life inside of me until myself is ready for it naturally”  
“Wonho…” Kihyun called, placing his cup of tea on the table  
“I'm guessing Changkyun is already pregnant with yours”  
“Oh..wow.. I… I don’t know what to say” Wonho stuttered, to be frankly honest he always wanted to have a child but he wasn’t sure whether the hybrid wants it or not and now having a child on the way really overwhelmed him.  
“I must say… be prepared for a needier and brattier side of Changkyun” Kihyun giggles  
“Oh my, look at the time… I have to see the doctor, good luck with your wife’s pregnancy” Kihyun said as he stood up helped by Hyungwon  
“Don’t raise your voice on him” Hyungwon warned  
“Or else he'll throw himself on the road thinking that you don’t want him anymore now that you know he’s pregnant with yours” Wonho nodded

“A child uh…?”

-

“Master you’re back~!” Changkyun said as he hugged Wonho, his tail swaying excitedly  
“Yes, I’m back baby~” Wonho kissed Changkyun’s temple  
“Baby…”  
“Hmm…?”  
“I’ve got something to tell you” Changkyun froze, his ears flattened  
“Let’s have a sit first” Wonho said as he led the hybrid to the couch, pulling him into his hug  
“W-what is it?” Wonho took a deep breath before he spoke up  
“I know that you are pregnant” Changkyun’s eyes went big and watery  
“Y-you don’t want t-them??”  
“No no no no” Wonho quickly cupped Changkyun’s face  
“I want them, I really do. In fact I am really happy to know about this” Wonho said as he wiped the tears away  
“I just want to tell you that I am really grateful for you” Wonho caressed Changkyun’s cheeks  
“I really do” Changkyun smiled and hugged Wonho tightly  
“Me too”

-

It has been two months since Wonho told Changkyun that he knew about his pregnancy and everything is perfect, sure Changkyun is sometimes hard to handle but he still loves him.  
Kihyun is also near his labor date and Hyungwon finally accepting the fact that his body betrayed him by producing a child unexpectedly making Minhyuk ran around the company yelling that he’s going to be a dad soon.  
“A-yo my man Wonho!” Jooheon one of their biggest idol showed up  
“Hey kiddo” Wonho said as he hugged the boy  
“I heard you’re having a baby on the way?” Wonho nodded  
“Congratulations man, I’m really happy for you” Jooheon smiled  
“Yeah… thank you”  
“Oops, look at the time! I need to catch my flight, my world tour is in seconds” Jooheon winked  
“Go get them honey bee” Wonho chuckled as Jooheon wave him a goodbye  
Suddenly he felt something soft, furry and fluffy wrapped around his hand  
“Seokkie~” Changkyun whined  
“What is it baby?” Wonho answered, caressing Changkyun’s swollen tummy  
“People are staring” he pouts  
“That’s because you are beautiful” Wonho chuckled  
“No, it’s because I’m fat” Changkyun crossed his arms on his chest, tail still wrapped around Wonho’s hand  
“You are not fat, you are pregnant baby. It’s normal”  
“No it’s not”  
“Yes it is, look at Kihyun with his twins, and It’s because our baby is healthy that’s why you’re a little bit chubbier”  
“Are you saying that I’m fat?” suddenly Changkyun gave him a cold stare  
“No baby, chubby and fat are two different things. Please baby wolf, I love you” Wonho said as he steal a kiss from the boy, it always worked when the hybrid is annoyed  
“Hmm… Okay, I’ll let you go this time” he said as he nuzzled wonho’s neck  
“By the way…”  
“Hmm…?”  
“Kihyun hyung is having a quadruple not twins.”  
“How’d you know?”  
“I can sense it”  
“Oh wow, you have so many talents baby~” Wonho pinched Changkyun’s cheeks  
“Oh, and we’re having a twins so it’s not a baby but babies” Changkyun giggled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another fulfilled request! I've been feeling down lately... I'm thinking that the stories I have fulfilled are not good enough. Like I'm lacking in everything and I'm afraid that the ones who requested it will be dissapointed. I can't meet up with everyone's expectations of the plot, I'm barely a professional or a long-time author, I just love writing that's all.  
> Thank you to those who have read all of my stories, you guys are the best!


End file.
